User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Lance Champion Vernil
Lance Champion Vernil Skill 'Divine Deity's Epidemic (Hugely boosts Spark damage & high probable infliction of random status ailment) 'Burst 'Skirwing (20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 20 BC) 'Brave Burst Halle Grossberg (3 combo massive Water attack on all foes, probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked and boosts BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 32 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Einherial (Massive Water attack on all foes, inflicts random status ailment when attacked for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 40 BC) Skill Restless Fighting Spirit (Greatly boosts Spark damage) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary I'M ON A HORSE! Who doesn't want that four-eyed horse? Vernil is just lucky to have that horse! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Vernil boosts Spark damage by 75%. When sparking, the damage output is significantly increased as the damage is multiplied by the Spark bonus. This is a good Spark boost to utilize, but it's not the best in the game. The best Spark Leader Skill is 100%, utilized by Raaga, Lucius, etc. Vernil also provides units the ability to inflict random status ailments. This means that all units each have a 10% chance of inflicting Poison, Curse, and Paralysis and a 15% chance of inflicting Injury, Weak, and Sick. After doing some statistics, with all six units attacking, there is a 47% chance of inflicting Poison, Curse, and Paralysis and a 62% chance of inflicting Injury, Weak, and Sick. These probabilities are relatively good, though Curse and Paralysis are the status ailments that most bosses are immune. However, this can be useful when against enemies that are vulnerable to certain status ailments. Though, status inflictors can do the similar job with their BB/SBB anyway. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Onto some more statistics. Vernil's BB utilizes the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units utilize. Because of Vernil's high Atk stat, Vernil's BB damage output is quite high. The chances of inflicting status ailments are exactly the same as the Leader Skill. Each unit is given a 10% chance of inflicting Poison, Curse, and Paralysis and a 15% chance of inflicting Injury, Weak, and Sick. With all six units taking damage (assuming an AoE attack), there is a 47% chance of inflicting Poison, Curse, and Paralysis and a 62% chance of inflicting Injury, Weak, and Sick. These probabilities are relatively high for inflicting random status ailments. This is superior over Tora's status inflicting abilities as Vernil has higher probabilities and he can inflict all of the status ailments compared to Tora who can can inflict four. This can be useful in squads that rely on get attacked to generate a certain momentum, most notably being BB gauges. Units like Libera, Bestie, Kikuri, Medina, etc. can combo with this buff very well. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vernil's SBB gets a sweet 650% damage modifier. This is higher than the average 500% you see on most 7* units. Even better, this is a 3-hit SBB, which makes it very easy to spark. Thus, damage output is significantly boosted with the spark. The chances of inflicting status ailments are exactly the same as the Leader Skill and Brave Burst so there's not much more to explain about the probabilities. The calculations are in both the Leader Skill and Brave Burst sections. A nice addition is Vernil's 200% BB Atk buff. This is currently the highest in the game, tied with Lava and Dion's SBB. He boosts the damage modifiers of BB, SBB, and UBB by 200%. Comparing damage calculations between with and without the buff, the difference in damage is quite big. Keep in mind that this buff is additive to all damage modifiers. For Vernil's case, his SBB damage modifier becomes 850% (650% SBB damage modifier + 200% from buff). This essentially means that Vernil's SBB is just shy of 150% from becoming just as good as an average UBB in terms of damage. Do also note that 56 BC isn't an easy BB gauge to fill. Unless the squad can really BB spam, Vernil might have a hard time getting his SBB gauge filled. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vernil’s UBB utilizes one of the best damage modifiers in the game, being 2000%. Being a 1-hit combo, this is very easy to spark, much like his SBB. Speaking of sparking, Vernil boosts his own Spark damage by 300%. Greedy as much as Loch? I think so. This barely provides utility for the squad as this only applies to himself. Vernil also guarantees status ailment infliction upon being attacked. This serves as a trap for enemies that are vulnerable to certain status ailments. However, it's not much of a boss-killing tactic as most bosses are immune to most or all status ailments, making this UBB quite useless unless you're just dealing damage. Also, keep in mind that even though this has a 100% chance of inflicting status ailments, the probability becomes lowered due to resistances. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Vernil boosts his Spark damage by 50%. While this does make a significant difference, it doesn't provide much else. Comparing this to Loch's Extra Skill, Loch provides more utility by fulfilling a requirement for an additional effect being his 20% boost to his parameters. Perhaps, this 50% Spark boost can be very useful for when Vernil is using his SBB or his UBB, seeing how both of them are relatively easy to spark. Arena Score: 9/10 Vernil has an amazing 30 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is very good to use in Arena. Additionally, his Atk is very high so his normal attacks will deal tons of damage. However, as a lead, Vernil doesn't provide much. There's the Spark boost, but sparks rarely occur in Arena. Additionally, his status ailments aren't reliable to cast with his Leader Skill as this relies solely on chance. Though, this does not mean that he does not perform well as a sub. He performs exceptionally well. His high Drop Checks and his high damage output brought him to a 9/10 in Arena. Stats Score: 10/10 Looking at Vernil's stats, they show to be superior over most 7* units, including Bestie, Tridon, etc. Vernil's Atk and Def tower over most units in the game and show to be well above average. Vernil's HP is relatively high so he can survive well. His Rec is above average so recovery shouldn't be much of a problem. In terms of typing, my type preference for Vernil is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Even though Vernil is one of the units that buff BB Atk, his overall utility doesn't shine that much. There are way too many bosses that are immune to status ailments, especially Curse and Paralysis. Though, when against bosses that are vulnerable, Vernil serves a purpose. However, you have to rely on units to attack you to inflict status ailments. Additionally, the BB Atk buff is quite inefficient due to Vernil's immense BC cost. This is not to say that Vernil is useless. He is definitely useful in terms of providing high damage utility for the squad, but there are a number of aspects that he's lacking. His 200% damage modifier buff helps to vastly boost the overall damage output of your squad and that can come in useful when dealing with situations where you have to push an enemy to a certain threshold within a certain amount of turns. Examples include Trial 005's Zevalhua with Glorious and Trial X3's Xie'Jing with Soul Siphon and Soul Extinguish. Because Vernil's status ailments rely on being hit, Vernil performs very well in Raid. With bosses dealing a bunch of hits to your units, units have a high chance of inflicting status ailments. Conclusion Total Score: 8.1/10 Can't ever stop looking at that horse. Do you like Vernil's horse? Yes! No. Comment below on what you think of Vernil! Does he compete with Loch? How does he fit the role of being a King of Status Ailments? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demon Champion Raaga *Celestial Archer Loch *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Rose Empress Tora Category:Blog posts